


Magic in the Roots

by dreaminghour



Series: Shuffle Fics [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Dungeon, F/M, Gen, Sisters, Survival, through thick and thin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-10 01:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19897600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaminghour/pseuds/dreaminghour
Summary: A silent sister, frightened friends, an ailing queen... Vignettes inspired by songs, written in the time it takes to play and edited to 100 words, one drabble per chapter.





	1. Moonlight Sonata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A silent sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FMxyDTI0t8c)

Her feet whispered on stone floors. All was dark, all lanterns had been extinguished hours ago, and she hungered for moonlight. Shrugging further into her cloak of midnight, she continued downward. Red flickers signaled a guard, reflexively she dipped into shadows, holding her breath for an age. Spent, the magic fell off her like ashes. Deeper she went, the echo of footsteps chasing her. Her eyes were starving.

Then the damp rose like a wall, her hands collided with the bars of the cell, and she gasped as a clang murmured into the dark.

“Sister?”

She was frightened.

“I’m here.”


	2. King Arthur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frightened friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> King Arthur by Karliene

“Things will be different now. You didn’t exactly leave much choice for us, did you, Merlin?” Gwen lifted her eyes to the man beside her, his eyes on the distant hills.

“I don’t know what I’d have done if he hadn’t survived,” Merlin whispered.

“...what _either_ of us would have done.” Gwen cleared her throat. “How long ‘til the king is able to sit on the throne?”

“I don’t know.” Merlin still faced the gate. “But I need him.”

“We both do,” Gwen’s voice was strong as she took Merlin’s hand.

Finally he looked at her.

“And he needs you.”


	3. Jennet's Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An ailing queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jennet’s Song by Mediaeval Baebes

The morning light was growing grey and thin, whispers rising from the stones around her. She knew it was almost time.

She saw he held her hand, but she couldn’t feel him anymore. She focused, squeezing as hard as she could. He stirred, as waking from sleep, and his cloudy eyes sought truth.

“I’m ready,” she said.

His lip didn’t tremble as he summoned the elders.

She focused on their words, she felt the blessing as it passed through her and cast the net of immortality over her, and it was like falling asleep. She was there, until she wasn’t.


	4. Adult Lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin cannot rest easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Adult Lullaby by Mediaeval Baebes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EiZ2beT2e9s)

Merlin had never slept well in his entire life, but after Arthur’s return, he couldn’t sleep for more than a few hours before uneasy dreams forced him to escape. He’d wander the ramparts and towers, pace old halls and in unused rooms until he was so tired he’d collapse into his bed (or into a handy chair) but it was no guarantee of good rest.

His dreams were filled with golden red apples, heavy on the boughs of ancient trees, the floor bare beneath them, the fruit too high to reach. He dreamed of woven silver and uncanny green eyes.


End file.
